


a welcome surprise

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tail Next Generation, Fluff, Original Character(s), Reunions, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Natsu and Kagura leave on a training mission for five years, and Erza waits anxiously for their return.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Kagura Mikazuchi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	a welcome surprise

**Author's Note:**

> this was an interesting request we got on the ft rare pair blog. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy it :)

It was getting late. Erza knew that she should think about sleeping; the job of guild master had her awake at dawn, and it had been a long day filled with breaking up fights between the new recruits and filing paperwork. She was just lucky that Mirajane was always so willing to help.

She had moved from Fairy Hills a few years ago, opting instead for a modest apartment with a more central location, closer to the guild. Although it was strange, being away from the others, Erza found loneliness was a difficult seed to grow when she was always so damn tired.

Climbing into bed, Erza was immediately ready for sleep, so she rolled over to switch off her light, pausing - as she did most nights - to glance wistfully at the photo propped up on her bedside.

It was a picture of her, taken almost a decade ago, standing with her teammates; smiling, unaware of the camera which was capturing the moment for eternity. Erza was in the centre wearing her normal clothes, armours stored away for battles to come. Lucy was on her left, arm tucked around Erza’s waist, and Gray stood next to Lucy, grinning. To Erza’s right was Natsu, his arm thrown over her shoulder, laughing, with Happy floating just above his head, fish in mouth. They had been so young then. Naive. Erza missed the feeling. More than that, she missed Natsu.

Five years it had been since anyone had heard from him. He had left on a training mission with Kagura, who had demanded his presence, determined that she would become strong enough to slay a dragon, even without that type of magic. The guild had lost Natsu, but Erza had lost them both; she felt that loss like a pinch of her lungs each time she exhaled.

A knock to her front door brought Erza out of her solemn thoughts, and she swore under her breath.

"Who on Earthland could that be?"

Still, as the guild master she had to check, in case it was an emergency that she had to tend to. Erza hoped that it wasn't. She had had enough emergencies for one lifetime already.

Requipping into her most comfortable armour, Erza answered the door. She swung it open with confidence, but all of her conviction drained from her body when she realised who was on the other side.

"It's been a while, Erza." Natsu grinned at her, as though he hadn’t been away for five whole years. 

Erza's eyes fell open wide, her lips parting in a disbelief that she couldn't form in words. Natsu looked older; his hair was longer, and scruff grew under his chin, but his smile was warm, just as she remembered it, and there was an inviting mischief in his eyes. Erza had missed that. It took her a moment to process, but then she flung herself at the taller man, bringing his head sharply against her armour as the tears fell. He laughed breathlessly, hugging her firmly, and Erza buried herself into the smell of him. For all the years that Erza had scolded them, Gray and Natsu were like her brothers. She never wanted to be apart from them again.

"When did you get back?"

"Just now." Natsu whispered, voice lower than Erza remembered. "We thought we should bring some food as a peace offering."

Erza pulled back just enough to meet Natsu's eyes, sparkling in the moonlight. "We?"

He loosened himself from her grip, turned on his heel and pointed in the distance, where two figures were approaching. Erza squinted, realised who it was, and then held onto Natsu to keep her upright, the sheer shock of the situation making her knees buckle. By the time that Erza could form a coherent sentence Kagura was only metres away. She had cut her hair short, and had lost weight, but she was still so beautiful. Erza would have embraced her as well, if it wasn't for the child which clung to Kagura's skirt, eyes wide and unsure and the exact same hue as Natsu's.

"Erza, this is Himari." Natsu bent down as he spoke, taking the small child into his arms. The child's hair was as black as Kagura's, and looked into Natsu's face as though he was the most important person in the world. Natsu looked right back, expressing the same sentiment when he pressed kisses across the child's face, and they giggled in response.

"She turns four next month." Kagura offered, smiling shyly as offered Erza a hug. The redhead accepted, mesmerised, not taking her eyes from the young girl.

"I had no idea..." She left the sentiment unfinished, and Kagura's face flushed scarlet. Natsu just laughed as he always did, and Himari clapped his cheeks playfully.

"We wanted you to be the first to meet her." Natsu tapped Himari on the nose, and it wrinkled under his fingers. "Mari-chan, say hello to Erza."

The girl peaked through her unruly raven curls, extending her hand to Erza. "Nice to meet you, Er-san."

Erza laughed at that, shaking the small girl's hand. "So formal!" _Just like her mother,_ Erza thought. "Please, call me Erza. We're already family, Himari-chan."

Himari's smile was radiant, clearly pleased with Erza's words. She offered her arms out to Erza, opening and closing her fists, and Natsu hummed, passing his child to his oldest friend.

"I think she likes you, Erza."

"Er-chan, Er-chan! Papa says you defeated one hundred monsters. Is that true?" Himari babbled excitedly, initial shyness lost, and Erza nodded slowly.

"I think your papa has done more impressive things than that, Himari-chan."

"Please tell Himari, Er-chan!"

Erza looked between Natsu and Kagura. Somehow, they had come together, arms linked, her head resting on his shoulders. They looked like a family; more than that, they looked happy. No matter how unreal the situation may be, happiness was all that Erza had ever hoped for them.

"Inside, Himari-chan. You'll catch a cold here." She carried the child inside, knowing that Natsu and Kagura would follow.

"Say Erza, mind if we crash here tonight? We couldn't book a room 'cause we didn't know when we'd get here." Natsu stretched, yawned, and flopped himself down on Erza's couch. Kagura smacked him with the back of her hand and shook her head with a sigh.

"Sorry for his rudeness, Erza."

The redhead sent them a sharp stare. "Don't even think about staying anywhere other than here. You know you'll always be welcome at my door, no matter what."

"We're family!" Himari sang proudly, and Erza felt herself well up once more.

Kagura settled next to Natsu, and he took her hand as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Erza spotted the rings then, a glistening pair of golden bands which could only mean one thing. Then, Erza truly wept, shock and relief and love overflowing within her until all she could do was hold Himari and cry.

"That we are, Himari-chan." Erza ran her hand over the young girl's hair, smiling down at her and noting parts of Kagura and Natsu in her complexion. "That we are."


End file.
